Intravenous fluid poles are large and cumbersome pieces of equipment, and they can be difficult to store and transport. The present invention features a novel intravenous fluid pole system that collapses and can be easily stored or transported. For example, the system features a telescopic pole and foldable legs. The intravenous fluid pole system of the present invention may be constructed in designs and styles to appeal to adults and/or children. The system of the present invention may include a storage bag or case.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.